FOLLOW YOUR HEART
by JrockPrincessAshe
Summary: Traitor.What is the meaning of this word? If you were to look it up the definition would probably be along the lines of…"A person who betrays another, a cause, or any trust." Betray,when you betray, sometimes it's for the best.SHORT STORY!4 CHAPTERS ONLY!
1. Forest

**Hey it's me…this story just came to me it was a kinda spur of the moment thing and I had to write it!**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I even need to write this, you all know I do not own Naruto…however I do own this setting and theme.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**FALLOW YOUR HEART****: CHAPTER ONE**

Traitor…What is the meaning of this word? If you were to look it up the definition would probably be along the lines of_…"A person who betrays another, a cause, or any trust." _Betray… when you betray, sometimes it's for the best. My type of betrayal is treason. I left my country without warning…that's called treason. There was perfectly good reasons for my actions. The government…the higher Archie of my home is in ruins. It's changing dramatically for the worst. Wars against my country and other surrounding countries have been going on for a long time. I could do nothing about it. I just sat there and watched helplessly as all my friends around me died. All of them…gone. Gaara, Naruto, kakashi, Tsunade, all of the rookie nine…dead, and I couldn't do anything. I just sat there, in my own kind of prison and awaited the sick that needed to be healed. My prison, others lifeline…a hospital in the same. So I did what was right to my heart…I ran, Never to look back again, only to go forward. My name is Haruno Sakura. Ex Hunter-nin of the fire country, and the village hidden in the leaves, seeking out a new life.

**Normal P.O.V.**

She ran fast, a skill of her hunting abilities. Sakura has been on the run for about three weeks, running in the same direction. She did not sleep anymore, her head filled with thoughts of the tragic past. The only time she rested was for an hour three times a day, when she ate. At night she did not take a break, but instead of running all night, she walked. Her skills of a hunter-nin would then come into play. Sakura could see better in the dark than most people could see in light. The lack of sun from all her missions at night caused her skin to be deathly pale and her eyes glossy and glazed. Although her eyes were a greenish jade color, they had a gray lifeless tint to them. Her eyes were her best strategy, and also her worst downfall.

It was now getting to be night once again and she slowed down, watching the sunset. She always would watch the sunset. It had been something that gaara had told her. The two of them, along with naruto after the recovery mission with akatsuki, had become great friends. He had told her on one of her stays in suna that the sky was a great wonder. The sun setting was just another way for the sky to end and rebirth again when it was time for the sunrise. It had much more meaning than that but he did not tell her. When she asked questions about it, all he would say is that she had to figure out for herself. Three days later he was dead. Sakura felt the pain of losing something dear all over again, and it was to repeat. When naruto found out he went into a rage and went after the people who took garra's life, only to lose control and die himself. Two brother like figures lost in a week's time.

"I don't get what you meant about the sky…you left me…why" Sakura was used to talking out loud, like they were there. She walked on for about five minutes. It was now completely dark and her hunter instincts took over. All of a sudden she stopped dead in mid step. She heard a twig snap. Her head spun around to look behind her. The snapping noise stopped. At first she thought it was just an animal.

'No, it was too big to be an animal it's…human' she thought, her eyes looked over the area where she heard the noise. When her eyes met with red ones, her hand gripped around her kitana tightened. She blinked and bowed her head, ready to strike. When she looked back up the figure was gone. Sakura's head looked quickly to either side of her in panic. Then she turned around to look behind her…nothing. She looked up and still saw nothing. The man was gone. It was like he was never there or he vanished.

'what the…I saw him…I know I did…where the hell is he' She knew it was a man by the way he was built. All she saw in the dark was his dark figure and those red eyes. Although she only locked eyes with him for about 30 seconds, she could not help but wonder. Everything about this man seemed familiar. She could have sworn that she knew him from somewhere. It just didn't make sense. He seemed so familiar but so distant at the same time. He didn't seem evil or like he wanted to harm her. It was more like a protector feeling.

'Why would he want to protect me…That's how it felt…next time I see him, I gotta find out who he is…' she let out a loud sigh. Sakura started walking again only to be stopped by another sound. This time it was coming from her right. She stopped. It sounded like fabric rubbing against a tree. Then she noticed something. Still facing forward her eyes widened.

'it's not the same person…there is more of them…about six…was that guy warning me' her thoughts were cut short by the sound of running feet. She took out her kitana and aimed it at the person attacking her right side. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard.

'there is a clearing about seven feet in front of me if I could just get this person into the moonlight-'

She did not thing anymore. She dashes forward and ran into the open field. Once about eight feet from the opening she stopped and turned around abruptly. There was no one behind her. The person was at the edge of the woods covered in shadow. She heard him chuckle. She just glared at him.

"Boy, if looks could kill…that glare would do it" the deep voice said chuckling more loudly.

"What do you want" sakura said harshly, griping the kitana that gaara gave her for her sixteenth birthday.

"Such power behind a small voice…" he cut off.

"Why don't you show your face…or ore you too ashamed you will get beat by a girl"

"In a fair fight, there is no doubt you would beat me…but I don't particularly play fair…" as he said this there were five rouge ninjas that appeared around her in a circle. Sakura glanced at them once and gave another sigh, closing her eyes and putting her head down. She shook it from side it side slowly.

"I didn't think you would…you rouge ninja never do…this is all you got" she said looking up at the man still hiding his face. His smirk was now gone. He looked annoyed with what she said.

"just one question for you…where did your friend go?" sakura looked confused at what he said.

"What friend…I was traveling alone" she said confused

"Don't play dumb…we held our attack because we knew you weren't alone…where is he now"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about…I am alone…if you are talking about that red eyed guy in the woods…I thought he was with you…"

"Your pressing my patients…finish her" he said as the first man came at sakura. She swung her kitana hitting him right through his heart. She pulled the sward out and he fell to his death. That seemed to make the other four angry, as they attacked her all at once. She dodged most of their attacks with ease, but one of them pulled his blade up and sliced her stomach. She growled and decapitated his head from his body. One of the others attacked her from behind but she turned around and stabbed him before he could do any real damage. The other two fell to their deaths quickly after. Sakura clenched her upper stomach with one hand, her kitana in the other. She was out of breath and heaving rapidly.

"I see you have more skill than I anticipated" he said slowly stepping towards her. She gasped at his face.

"I…I know you" she said, the anger inside of her coming out.

"As do I to you…I must say… it has been a while…about two years now"

"YOU…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED GAARA!" she screamed. He gave another demonic chuckle.

"Ah yes…but your forgetting…oh that's right you weren't there when I killed the blonde one…Naruto was it…annoying one isn't he"

"I'LL KILL YOU…you're the one that ruined my life…and now you must pay with yours"

"Haha…I don't think that will happen…your already wounded…I was merely toying with you before…you can't beat me…even in your normal state. Tell me, would you like to know garra's dyeing words…"

"SHUT UP" sakura yelled tears streaming her face.

""He said that he was sorry for not telling you what you wanted to know…something about the sky…and then he died…simple as that. I knew he was referring to you because he said your name…such passion when he said it too-"

"I SAID SHUT UP" she yelled again placing her hands over her ears. She fell to her knees.

"What's the matter sakura, can't handle the truth all of a sudden" he said, walking over to her. He stood right in front of her. He grabbed his own kitana from his side sash.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you, but I'm afraid I must take your life like I took your friends…" he raised his weapon above his head. Sakura just sat there, her vision blurred. The only thing she saw was a black blur in front of her, and then the sound of metal against metal once more. Then she heard another man's voice.

"You touch her, you die" the man said. She tried to focus but it was no use, so she listened to them speak.

"You…so she wasn't alone"

"She doesn't know of me"

"Then move out of the way…I have some unfinished business to attend to"

"Like I said before…you touch her, you die"

"…Fine, but I will be back…" Then sakura heard a puff of smoke. She then felt two arms wrap around and pull her to her feet. She saw the blurry face of her savior. All she could make out was his red eyes and red hair. She couldn't tell if his face was that pale or it was the moon light. He spoke again.

"..Are you alright"

"I…I'm fine" she said pushing his arms away. She attempted to walk but almost fell again. He caught her.

"No you're not…how many fingers am I holding up" he held up two fingers in front of her face.

"Umm…six" she said squinting. He pulled his hand away. She could see him frowning.

"Was that the wrong answer…" she said sheepishly. He chuckled.

"Yes…come on" he said picking her up bridal style. She yelped and held on to his neck tightly.

"Wait…what was the right answer?" she asked dumbly

"…Two…Why" he said laughing softly.

"Try again…I'll get it right…besides I need to keep going…I can't stop now"

"…No…you know the answer now, and you're hurt so you aren't walking"

"…Who are you…I can't see your face…were you the one in the woods?" she said picking her hand up, she touched his face. His skin was smooth. After she removed her hand he answered.

"…An old friend…"

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE…TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT…IF YOU DO I WILL KEEP GOING WITH IT. **

**I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORIES, BUT REMEMBER, I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MORE!**


	2. Infermary

_HEY MY FANS….SO DID YOU FIGURE OUT WHO SAKURA'S SAVIOR WAS? IT WASN'T THAT HARD BUT OH WELL…! I GUESS I WILL GET ON WITH THE STORY NOW!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_**When sakura woke up she was in a cave. There was heat coming from her left side. When she looked she saw a fire going. She looked up at the ceiling, all emotion in her eyes drained. The memories from before she went unconscious flooded her head. She could still tell it was dark out. Then she tried to sit up. A pain shot through her body and she gripped her stomach as she yelped.**_

"_**You shouldn't be sitting up just yet…it's only been four hours, you should still be sleeping" sakura looked up to see someone she was not expecting to see ever again. Her eyes filled with shock. **_

"_**Y-you…but I…how…your dead" she said as she backed up until her back hit the cave wall. She was still in a sitting position.**_

"_**Yes I was…I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry" he sat down in front of sakura.**_

"…_**sasori…" he looked up at her when she said his name.**_

"_**Yes"**_

"…_**You were the one in the forest wert you"**_

"…_**Yes"**_

"_**Why are you protecting me…I…I killed you" **_

"_**That's why I'm here…I don't remember you …I want to but no matter how hard I try…I can't remember that day. The only thing I remember is…hurting you…and then it goes blank. Deidara told me some things about that day…like you being the one that killed me…"**_

"_**Sasori…"**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**why do you want to know about that day"**_

"…_**Because that's the first time…I felt emotion…I want to feel…and for some reason I remember how it felt when I…stabbed you. The pain in your eyes is the only memory that I see every day of my life…I guess that I thought if I found you…"**_

"_**That if you found me…the pain would stop"**_

"…"

"…_**The pain never stops…I don't know why you want to feel, it is one thing I wish I never had…my emotion towards others ruined my life, it destroyed everything I ever loved and cared for."**_

"_**I guess that's why I'm here"**_

"_**what do you mean…" sakura asked. The fire dimmed a little since sakura first awoke. Sasori slowly reached over and grabbed sakura's hand. He then placed it on his chest, over his heart. He then took his hand and placed it on sakura's chest, over her heart. Her other hand made its way to rest on the hand on her chest. She looked back at him and he started to speak softly.**_

"_**Your heart…is full of bad things to the point it was broken. My heart…has never been broken but it lacks emotion. I want to fix your heart if you give me the chance and in return…will you fill my heart with emotion" sakura looked down**_

"…_**it will be hard…" she replied, face still down.**_

"_**To do what"**_

"_**To fix what has been lost for so long…" by this point sakura had tears streaking her face. She looked back up at sasori. His face fell when he saw her crying. **_

"…_**I wasn't expecting it to be easy…but I won't give up" his hand fell from his chest releasing hers. She did not move it though, instead she kept it on his chest. He took his hand and rubbed her face, removing any trace of tears. Sasori leaned in closer to her.**_

"_**Life isn't always easy…you just…had an awful life to begin with" he leaned in a little closer, there noses barely touching. He waited a minute to see if she would protest. He then pulled her to him carefully and their lips met. When they broke apart sakura spoke.**_

"_**How is this going to work…I am constantly on the run from my country…they want me dead"**_

"_**Run with me…join akatsuki, I can protect you…please, stay with me"**_

"…_**okay, but if anyone close to me gets hurt because of me…I must leave"**_

"_**And I will follow. You are my heart now…and mine belongs to you"**_

"_**I understand" Sakura then felt this sudden sharp pain coming from her stomach.**_

"_**aghh" she yelped and closed her eyes. She grabbed sasori's hand that was rested on her cheek and squeezed it. **_

"_**what's wrong"**_

"…_**my…stomach…aghh" she cried out again gripping her stomach and sasori's hand.**_

"_**sakura I need you to lay down and don't move okay" she nodded her head and slowly laid down on her back. **_

"_**Good, can you lift your shirt so I can see the wound…" she did as she was told. When sasori saw the gash he fell back a little. The wound had re-opened and was now uncontrollably bleeding. It was a deep and long cut that ran from one side to the other. He wondered how long she kept the pain hidden. **_

"_**sakura…you re-opened a stomach wound. I know minimum healing and can keep the bleeding at bay until we get back to the akatsuki base. From there konan knows how to heal more than me…"**_

"_**I…I don't get this…I…can't use my chakura"**_

"_**What…why"**_

"_**I don't know…aghh, make it stop"**_

"_**hold on" he healed what he could, only slightly closing the wound. When he was at his limit he picked her up. Sasori ran as fast as he could to the base. He had found a cave only about an hour away by walking. At the pace he was going he made it there in 15 minutes. When he entered the front entrance he saw Deidara and konan talking.**_

"_**Konan, please…help her" the said girl looked up from her blonde companion and gasped. There she saw sasori carrying some girl, blood all over them both. **_

"_**Bring her to the infirmary…what happened…are you injured, your covered in blood"**_

"_**it's hers…you have to help her"**_

"_**Calm down…now tell me what happened"**_

"_**It's a long story, but she is hurt…I will tell you after"**_

"_**Where is she hurt"**_

"_**her stomach…it's bad…I healed what I could…there was so much blood"**_

"_**who is she"**_

"_**sakura…the girl pein ordered me to set out and find a month ago"**_

"_**oh…I see, put her on the cot…I'm sorry but you must leave while I heal her" he put her down and hesitantly walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Deidara was standing outside the infirmary.**_

"_**Is that…"**_

"_**Yes" sasori kept pacing back and forth, making Deidara dizzy.**_

"_**Hey calm down, konan will heal her, yeah"**_

"…" _**he said nothing. All he did was pace more**_

"_**In the meantime, you should tell leader-sama that your mission is complete"**_

"…_**fine, but come get me as soon as konan comes out"**_

"_**No problem, yeah" he said in his usual tone. Sasori started walking down the long hallways of the base until he reached a heavy wooden door. He knocked twice and heard a muffled 'come in'. he did as the voice said, shutting the door behind him. Pein looked up from his paperwork, suddenly interested when he saw it was sasori. **_

"_**Mission report" pein said in a serious tone.**_

"_**Success" was all sasori said.**_

"_**Who's blood?" he said referring to sasori's shirt.**_

"_**Haruno Sakura sustained a nasty stomach wound. Konan is healing her as we speak"**_

"_**I see…sasori do you know why I sent you to retrieve sakura"**_

"_**I thought it was for her medical skills. They would be an asset to akatsuki…"**_

"_**There are two another reasons"**_

"_**May I ask why"**_

"_**Konan and I are the only ones that know this so I wouldn't tell sakura just yet" sasori nodded his head as pein continued.**_

"_**Sakura is not from konaha…she is originally from amegakure, and more importantly…she is my sister" sasori's eyes widened, but pein still continued.**_

"_**When she was four our family was attacked and murdered. One of the attackers where from konaha. They took her back with them to spare her life. I made a promise to her that day that on her seventeenth birthday I would return her to her home, but she ran from konaha. that's why I made you go and find her. It would be easier to let you go without telling you the real reason. Everyone else would just ask unwanted questions.**_

"_**I see…but you said there was two reasons…what is the second reason"**_

"_**She was taken by the Haruno clan. This clan held a lot of secrets. They sealed one of their secrets within her. Not very long after the clan was killed. I have been researching this through some old scrolls. They sealed the Nekika inside of her. It is a very powerful source of chakra that allows the chakra to turn black. It is very deadly yet it can also help. You could say Nekika is a demon of some sort, but don't get it confused with the tailed demons. Once she knows she has it. She will be able to control it at will. I am sure she already does. That is all I found out about it. I would like you to find out the rest.**_

"_**Me"**_

"_**Yes, I have known for quite some time that you have grown attached to her. If she trusts you, you will be able to find out more about her. I don't even think she remembers me" at that moment there was a knock on the door.**_

"_**Come in" pein said. Deidara walked in.**_

"_**sasori, konan is done. She wishes to speak with you, yeah" **_

"_**You are dismissed…oh and sasori, this information is between me and you"**_

"_**I understand leader-sama" sasori got up from where he sat and fallowed Deidara out the door. When they reached the infirmary konan was waiting outside.**_

"_**she is in stable condition. Although she is still asleep. Deidara I need you to go get something for her to eat when she wakes up. Sasori, I need to talk to you." stated konan. Both men nodded their heads and Deidara walked away. **_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Pein told you about Nekika, right"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Well she is going through a chakra change. She can't use her chakra and I don't know how long it will last. I do know though, when she gets it back it will be all black chakra and the process is extremely painful. There is nothing we can do about the pain, but it will only last a few minutes."**_

"_**Why are you telling me this"**_

"_**Because when it happens, you can't interfere. Let it run its coarse. All you can do is soothe her" **_

"_**Is that all"**_

"_**Yes, you may go see her now. Deidara will be in soon with something for her to eat. Now that you are human again, I would also recommend you eat something. You look awful."**_

"_**I'm fine" he said walking into the infirmary, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed where sakura lay. Sasori took a seat beside the bed. He reached over and grasped sakura's hand. About fifteen minutes later he fell asleep. A couple minutes after that Deidara came in the room with a tray of food. He made extra just incase sasori was hungry. When he looked up he saw sasori sleeping. Sakura was wide awake and sitting up. She put her finger to her lips and motioned for Deidara to stay quiet. He set the food on the bedside table and quietly scooted out the door. She had been awake for about five minutes now. Sasori still had a hold of her hand and by the looks of it, wasn't letting go anytime soon.**_

_**Sakura squeezed his hand a little, hoping he would let her go without waking him up. He did the complete opposite. He opened his eyes and looked at her. **_

"_**I'm sorry I woke you up. Umm that guy with blonde hair…Deidara is it…he brought food."**_

"_**It's fine, sorry I fell asleep. I'm still getting used to this whole sleeping thing."**_

"_**Don't be sorry, you were tired…are you hungry?"**_

"…_**Sure"**_

_**WITH PEIN AND KONAN**_

"_Pein, you should go talk to her…your not going to know if she remembers you without going and seeing her."_

"…_I don't know"_

"_Either you go and see her by tomorrow or I will"_

"…_Fine…Tomorrow"_

"_Thank you"_

_**WITH SASORI AND SAKURA**_

_They just got done eating and sasori was sitting on the bed facing sakura._

"_Sakura can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Do you know why you can't use your chakra?"_

"…_yes"_

"_I know about Nekika…but I want to know more…would you tell me"_

"_Well what do you know about it"_

"_I know where and how you got it, that it turns your chakra black, that you can control it, and that it can also help and hurt."_

"_well when I use the Nekika's power, I change form. It has only happened twice, but it doesn't hurt. The way it can help is because it is a healing chakra, but it can tell an enemy from a comrade. If you threaten or harm me in any way while I am in that form then it will attack. It sort of works like your poison. You don't see it enter your body, but once it does it's extremely painful. It only takes three hours to get into your system, and once it does your fate is death."_

"_I see…so why can't you use your chakra"_

"_the Nekika goes through four stages…I am on the last stage. The Nekika will store my normal chakra for about three days. At the end of this staging my normal chakra will become completely black. I heard it's a painful stage but I'm okay with it. Who told you about Nekika anyway?"_

"_Leader-sama"_

"_How does he know"_

"_I'm not supposed to tell you yet…either that or he is planning to tell you himself"_

"_oh…okay" she said yawning._

"_You should get some sleep. It's been a long night"_

"_okay……sasori, will you stay with me…just for tonight"_

"…_Yes" he curled up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Soon after they were both in a dreamless sleep._

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_Pein did not get much sleep that night. He kept wondering how sakura would react to knowing that the leader of akatsuki was her older brother. But he made a promise to konan that he would see her today. He prayed to god that she was still asleep. As he walked down the hallways he kept wondering what he was going to say to her if she was awake. He didn't want to just barge in and say 'I'm you're long lost brother, I don't know how to say this but you were kidnapped when you were four, nice to meet you'_ then walk out. He had to admit the thought crossed his mind but so did the thought of sleeping on the floor when konan found out.

He walked to the infirmary door and hesitated before he opened it. Sakura was in the room alone reading one of sasori's many books out of his collection. He guessed that she had gotten bored so sasori gave her one of his books to read. He coughed to get her attention. She looked up abruptly. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then decided to speak.

"Do I…know you from somewhere, you look familiar"

"…It's been a while, but yes" she stopped what she was dong and her face went blank, like she was remembering something. Then she gasped loudly.

"…You're…but I……pein"

"You remember…don't you"

"…thirteen years, that's what you meant by a while"

"Yes, that would make you four"

"…The promise…my seventeenth birthday is in four days"

"Yes that's why I sent sasori to retrieve you, but you ran away from konaha"

"I had to…everything was going wrong…I had to leave "

"Sakura I brought the books you-" sasori began. He looked up from the books in his hand to see that pein was in the room. "…Wanted" he finished.

"Sorry I didn't know you were in here leader-sama" pein rubbed his temples with his hand. He didn't plan on telling sakura he was the leader, but since sasori just gage it away, he would have to. He decided he would deal with all of this later when he saw the look on sakura's face. One of complete shock.

"No it's fine…I was just leaving" he said as he walked out the door and continued down the hall.

"Umm, did I miss something?" sasori asked

"…You aren't the only one confused" sakura mumbled as sasori handed her the books she wanted.


	3. Promise

********IMPORTANT…WELL….SORTA********

**HEY MY BELOVID FANS! I HAVE GREAT NEWS AND SORROWFULL NEWS!. THE GOOD NEWS IS…THE FALL OUT BOY CONCERT WAS AMAZING!!!! AND MY IPOD IS FIXED!**

**THE BAD NEWS IS…MY SELF ESTEEM WENT DOWN A LITTLE WHEN A REVIWER COMMENTED BAD THINGS ABOUT ONE OF MY STORIES. NOW NORMALLY THIS WOULD NOT BOTHER ME…BUT THIS PERSON DOSEN'T EVEN LIKE THE COUPLE THAT THE STORY IS ABOUT…WHO READS A FANFIC IF THEY ALREADY KNOW THEY HATE THE COUPLE…**

**IT REALLY HURT AND MADE ME THINK IF ANYONE ELSE ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT MY STORIES………BUT MOW I'M BACK AND READY TO KICK SOME MAJOR BAD REVIWERS ASS!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Time seemed to go by really slowly for sakura. It was day three in this stupid infirmary and she was going crazy doing nothing. Her muscles ached to exercise or train. Sasori had left last night on a short mission. He promised it wouldn't take long. But besides being bored, she was hoping to see a familiar face. She had so many questions to ask him. He seemed to be avoiding her and that confused her. Pein did nothing wrong in the first place but sakura sensed the guilt that he had the day he confronted her. Yesterday morning. It seemed longer than that. It seemed that everyone in akatsuki had stopped by just to see the 'New girl member'. even itachi walked past a few times. She had to admit that was a little strange, but she shrugged it off. A knock on the door dragged her from her thoughts.

"Come in" as soon as she said this, konan came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, bored out of my mind otherwise. When can I leave this stupid infirmary?"

"Well if it was up to me, I think you've healed fine…but its not"

"…pein-"

"He is just overprotective. I promise I will talk to him tonight"

"can you tell him something for me"

"Sure"

"…He can stop blaming himself…it wasn't his fault and I don't blame him for what happened"

"…I will tell him. So what's this I hear about you and sasori…" she asked in a big sister kind of tone. The blush on sakura's face did not go unnoticed.

"N-nothing…what are you talking about, where just friends"

"Ahh, I see. So when he's here he stays with you constantly because…"

"No he doesn't"

"Sakura"

"Fine. So what…besides you deidara and pein, he is the only one I really know. Unless you prefer I hang out with itachi…" konan gave her an unconvincing stare.

"Sakura…Truth"

"IT WAS ONE KISS SO WHAT" she screamed. At the same time hidan walked by drinking a bottle of sake. He spit it out when he heard sakura scream those words.

"What the fuck" he said stopping dead in his tracks. Konan glared at the man in the doorway. She got up from where she was sitting and shut the door in his face. They heard him mumble something about 'stupid fucking psychotic chicks in akatsuki' and his footsteps retreat. Konan returned her attention to sakura with a big smile on her face.

"do you always get things your way.." sakura asked

"Yes…now tell me, did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

"why does that matter…he kissed me"

"When?"

"The night I got hurt"

"I KNEW IT, he likes you…what else did he say?"

"Umm I-"

"Konan, are you sticking your nose in other peoples business again?" asked an oh so familiar voice. Konan pouted and turned around.

"NO…when did you get here pein…how much did you hear?"

"When you screamed I knew it…someone likes sakura…Who?" konan gave a sheepish smile.

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up…I think I hear deidara calling me…better make sure he didn't blow up the kitchen again…DEIDARA" she said running out the door. There was an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes. Pein was staring at the floor intensely.

"…pein…" he looked up when he heard his name.

"I wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for what happened…Its not your-"

"But it is my fault…I should have done more to stop them…I let them take you-"

"Stop…please. What else could you have done. You were only ten at the time. You gotta stop blaming yourself for what happened…if anyone should be blamed it should be me. I disobeyed you. You told me to hide but I-"

"NO…your not at fault"

"So now you see where I stand. It hurts me to know that you think this is all your fault…its not"

"All I left you with the last thirteen years was words…stupid words" Sakura stood up and hugged a surprised pein.

"No…you left me with a promise…not words. And you didn't break that promise" his arms snaked around her, hugging her back.

"I just have to know one thing…did they take care of you…the people that took you. The Haruno clan…" he looked at her face. There eyes met. Then she looked away.

"…yes…but they died when I turned ten. They were attacked and wiped out."

"Where did you go from there"

"I took care of myself…I made a new friend. I guess I was close to him because he acted like the brother I never had…the brother I was missing"

"…What was his name"

"Naruto……he's dead now. Along with everyone else I once loved…that's why I left. There was nothing left for me there…I was alone and hated every minute of it. The man that killed him…was the one that attacked me the other night…but I'm done being upset…so when can I get out of here" she asked as a smile appeared on her face.

"…your mood swings are giving me whiplash" he said with a smirk on his face. She pouted a little then spoke again.

"you never answered my question"

"…not today"

"come on…I'm fine. Konan said-"

"what konan says isn't what I say, therefore it doesn't matter"

"But pein…"

"Oh no. don't but pein me…so when you and konan were talking earlier…who were you talking about"

"We were-…oh no I see what you're trying to do…it's not going to work"

"What…can't I ask a question"

"I'm not answering it until you answer mine"

"I did answer yours…Not tonight"

"That's not fair"

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to go to konan" sakura pouted a little bit more.

"Fine………sasori, now can I leave" she said in a mumbled tone.

" no…so sasori huh, I knew you two had gotten close…just not that close. I will have to have a talk with him later"

"Wait later…he's coming back today!"

"Yes. I will check in on you later. Deidara will be in with something for you to eat"

"All that bonding we did and you're still not going to let me out of this HELL HOLE!"

"No I am not… tomorrow we will see. Get some rest" sakura jumped up on her bed and folded her arms across her chest as pein walked out if the room. About ten minutes later deidara walked in with some food. Her face lightened up when he walked through the door. Deidara saw the look on her face and stopped dead.

"What…why do you have a weird look on your face, yeah"

"Nothing…its just been a while since I have had a decent conversation"

"Oh, okay…good. For a second there I thought you were going to ask to play with my hair or some girly crap like that, yeah"

"CAN I?"

"NO!"

"Your no fun…so when is sasori supposed to be back?"

"Around seven o'clock why?"

"I Got a favor to ask"

"Uh, oh. Some how I feel this is going to end bad"

"I have no idea what your talking about all I want you to do is hint to pein, that you think I am making excellent progress and to let me leave the infirmary"

"Oh…that's it"

"Before sasori arrives" she added

"That's gonna be a little hard pinky" said a grinning kisame as he entered the infirmary.

"Why, and don't call me that again"

"Because he's in pein's office right now. He got back early pinky"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT"

"Uh, oh…kisame your dead" deidara said hiding under a desk. Kisame's smirk faded when he saw sakura's fist coming at him. It hit him in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall.

"And that's without my chakura, fish boy" she said calming her anger.

"What the hell" a startled pein said picking up a startled kisame from the hallway wall. He looked back and saw sakura standing there. Sasori was standing behind him.

"What…I told you I was fine"

"Let me get this straight…you threw kisame into a wall to show me that you are fine"

"No…he pissed me off…that's why I threw him into the wall…but if it helps-"

"NO…and okay…if he pissed you off it's a different story. I know how kisame gets"

"that's it…your not going to let me out are you"

"Nope"

"What…sasori please tell him I'm fine…"

"Are you sure your fine…you don't even have your chakura back yet"

"Your agreeing with him!"

"…please…don't be mad" sakura said nothing. All she did was fold her arms over her chest and turn around to face the wall. She stayed like that for several minutes until she heard the door shut. She thought everyone left so she turned around. Only to find sasori RIGHT behind her. There noses almost touching. Sakura could feel the heat rise in her face. He then gave the saddest eyes.

"…why cant I stay mad at you…" she asked.. He smirked.

"Because…I love you" she stopped and looked at him, shock on her face.

"Did…I say something wrong" he asked

"No…its just that…no ones ever said that to me before…except gaara"

"ever?…who's gaara"

"well people say it…just not the way you mean it…most people don't mean what they say when they say something like that" she said avoiding his last question.

"I Do…" he said grabbing her face with his hand lightly.

"…that's what scares me…" she said looking away. She pulled away an turned to face the only window in the room.

"…sakura…"

"Gaara…he was …we were" she looked down and started crying silently.

"…you were what?" he said coming up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, waiting for her to go on.

"……we were in love but…afraid to so we kept it a secret. He's the only one who cared about me in that way…until now of coarse. I watched him die, killed and in a way it's all my fault."

"You can't blame yourself…"

"And yet I still do…he was everything to me and I was too weak to save him. What made it worse is that he confessed his love the night before it happened…I'm not meant to love. Something always goes wrong…that's why it scares me that you love me……sasori?"

"…yes"

"I don't think I could handle loosing you" he turned her around gently to face him. His hand, by reflex went to her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Good…because I'm not going anywhere" he said as he kissed her gently. Her hand went to his hair to pull him closer to her. She deepened their kiss. Suddenly she became very light headed but blamed it on the lack of oxygen at the moment. It wasn't until the searing pain in her veins caused her to break apart.

"What's wrong " he asked as she gripped her head in pain. It hurt for her to breathe. She fell to her knees, sasori holding her.

"Nekika…" she choked out, letting a tremendous breath of air out. With it came a scream. A few seconds later hidan ran into the room.

"What the fuck is all this screaming about!"

"Go get leader-sama" sasori instructed. Hidan just stood there, looking dumfounded.

"NOW" he yelled. Another gasp was heard from sakura, trying to let the air into her lungs once more. Hidan ran out of the room and came back a minute later with pein, konan, and deidara behind him. Then he left. He was not going to get into the middle of this mess, besides he had to go pray.

"What's wrong" konan asked

"Nekika…I think it's the last stage" sasori frantically spoke. Sakura gripped his hand. All of a sudden her veins turned from the normal blue color to a dark black. The pain increased tenfold. She gripped his hand tighter and he held her closer to him. Suddenly her grip loosened and all was silent. The pain had subsided and sakura found herself struggling with the darkness until she heard sasori's voice comfort her.

"Sleep…I promise I will be here when you wake up"

"promise" she slurred out

"Promise" he repeated.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**THAT TURNED OUT WELL…R&R PLEASE AND SPANK YOU…I MEAN THANK YOU!!! (-.-')**


	4. Blessing

**Sorry it's late!!!! Truly I am!**

**I am just getting over a slight depression stage in my life. So if my stories seem to be darker than usual, I'm sorry. **

**I am struggling at the surface of blackness, and I'm slowly fading away. At least that's how it feels. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was that face again. That evil, dark, familiar face that always seemed to haunt her dreams. She could not escape them, just try and forget them. A loud clash of thunder brought her out of her mind of horrors. Another bad dream. They had seemed to get worse in the past week or so. Ever since Nekika's last stage. She sat up and looked around. Yup she was still in her room.

Pein had let her move out of the infirmary two days after the last chakura stage. She had suspected that konan had something to do with it, but she said nothing.

Sakura slipped out of bed to go get a glass of water. Maybe it would help calm her down. She walked towards the kitchen. She quickly got a glass of water and made her way back to her room.

Something was different. It didn't feel right, like someone was watching her. She walked forward a few feet. Panic went through her when someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed and gripped her glass so hard, it shattered in her hand. Blood, along with glass hit the floor. The man held her tighter. Soon she heard someone calling her name down the hall. The man let her go and she fell to the ground. He opened her window and jumped out. Then took off. Someone flung her bedroom door open. It was sasori. Seeing her on the floor, he rushed over to her.

"What happened" there was blood all over her hand and the floor.

"S-someone snuck in" she did not feel any pain at the moment. She was too shocked.

"Come on, your staying with me from now on" he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room down the hall. Once inside he brought her to the bathroom and set her on the counter next to the sink. Sakura let him wash the blood off her hands and wrap the one wounded in gauze.

"Do you know who it was?"

"no it was too dark"

"Are you okay"

"Y-yeah I think so…I just cut my hand on glass…when he heard you coming he took off." He stayed silent for a while. His hands never left hers. His gaze on her made her more nervous than any interrogator ever could. She winced slightly and he immediately let go of her hand, thinking that he hurt her.

"d-did I-"

"no…I just was…thinking, is all"

"oh…shouldn't we tell pein-"

"NO…I mean not tonight…I don't want him to worry, and…"

"and what'

"…I feel safe here with you…he can wait until morning, please"

"Fine, but its not my fault when he finds out"

"I know, I will tell him it was my idea"

"come on, you got to get some sleep" he picked her up again and brought her to the bed. At first he was going to sleep on the floor but sakura said she would feel bad if he did that. So they both slept on the bed, sasori's arm around her waist.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sakura, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on-…AHHHHH!" konan stopped when she saw the sight in front of her. There was broken glass and blood on the floor and her bedroom window was open. She panicked and ran to the closest room to sakura's; sasori's room.

She pounded on the door and heard some grumbling.

"sasori wake up…there was a horrible accident!"

"What are you talking about?" she heard a voice from behind her and frantically turned towards it.

"Pein, sakura's been kidnapped, there's blood and glass on her floor and the window is open in her room!"

"WHAT" konan turned back around at the opening of a door. Sasori stood there, still half asleep.

"what the hell is the yelling about, its only 4 in the morning?" he replied with a yawn.

"Sakura's missing!"

"No she's not"

"Yes her room is empty and there is blood and br-"

"and broken glass on the floor…she's fine"

"how did you know?"

"Because…" he opened his door a little more to show the pink haired girl lying on his bed. Pein relaxed, then got angry again.

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE IN YOUR BED" sasori flinched.

"Shhh, she's still asleep" konan retorted. Pein shot sasori an evil glare.

"we'll finish this later" he whispered. Then sasori re-shut the door and headed back towards the bed. He climbed over her and laid down in the other side of her, placing his arm back around her waist where it was before. She twitched and then rolled over in to his chest. She snuggled closer and he hugged her tighter.

"what was that yelling about?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"I think your brother's going to kill me" her eyes fluttered open a crack.

"Why?"

"he knows you're here" Sakura's eyes widened and her face flushed red. Sasori grinned, then kissed her forehead. She instantly relaxed.

"what time is it?"

"only 4 in the morning"

"oh"

"why?" he had a grin on his face. Sakura knew that grin anywhere.

"_That_ is not why I asked!" her face a little shocked that he would even think about it…but had she thought the same thing? He spoke like he read her mind.

"It's not like you haven't thought about it…have you?" he trailed his lips along her neck. It made her shiver.

"N-no, besides-" he placed a kiss on her neck that made her words catch in her throat.

"Besides…what" he said between another kiss. This time on her jaw line.

"Besides we don't want to give pein a reason to yell at us further" she said fast. He stopped. She had a point. But then something hit him. She saw it in his eyes. He nestled his face in to her neck.

"when are we going to stop being afraid of pein…it's not his life to decide what we do" his muffled voice came out. Sakura sighed. He had a point now. She just didn't want to disappoint her brother. She had been away from him for too long and wanted to prove herself to him.

"but…" she was not expecting him to say anything else.

"we really don't have to if that's what _you_ want…not to prove yourself to your brother" he could read her so well. He had a point though. But, what did she want?

"I love you…and I will tell you when I'm ready, I promise" he gave a nod of understanding and was about to get up when she pulled him back down on top of her. He looked shocked. She smiled at this.

"…that doesn't mean we cant kiss…" he grinned back down at her. And soon enough, his lips where over hers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They were walking to pein's office. He said that he wanted to see them some time today, and hear it was around noon. They finally decided that they couldn't put it off any longer. So they walked in silence to his office. Before they could walk konan came out.

"oh, wow…I was just coming to find you two…pein wants to speak to you…separately"

"any preferences on who he wants to see first…" asked sakura

"…he asked for sasori…but that's okay because I need to speak with you , sakura"

"um, okay" then sasori stepped inside the door.

"what about?" she asked. Konan pointed to sakura's neck. Then headed for something in her pocket. She pulled out a small mirror. Sakura gasped.

"yeah…"

"oh my…if pein see's this he will kill sasori!" she looked at the dark purple mark on her neck.

"don't worry…he wont find out" konan stated, taking out some cover-up. It actually worked well. You couldn't even see it. He made a small reminder to heal it later. Right now she had no time because pein's office door opened as soon as konan put the makeup in her pocket. Sasori stepped out then.

"Good to see you still alive" joked konan. He gave her a slight grin. Then sakura stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Pein was sitting in his office chair and she walked forward. Sakura had no clue what was going to happen, but she hoped that he wouldn't yell. And he didn't.

"sasori told me about what happened last night"

"It was all my fault I asked him to-"

"not about that, about the intruder…why didn't you come to me?"

"…I…didn't want to scare you"

"I would have gotten worried yes, but I also need to know if your safe…you scared me" sakura lifted her head up to stair at the akatsuki leader. Not much people could say that their actions scared the akatsuki leader, but sakura could.

"I am proud of sasori's actions though…and no mater how much I don't want to admit it, he is good for you…and I know that he can protect you" sakura's face grew happier with every word he said.

"are…are you giving me permission to be with sasori?"

"…yes" sakura couldn't stand it anymore, she leapt over the desk and attacked/hugged him. Not many people could say that they did that either. But then again he was her brother.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura ran down the halls until she got to sasori's room. She didn't even knock, instead just barged in and shut the door behind her. He looked up at her surprised.

"what are you so happy about?" he said smiling a little. He couldn't help the fact that her smile made him happy also. Just knowing she was happy excited him.

"pein…me…I…sasori" she was breathing hard because of her running. He stood up and walked over towards her.

"whoa, slow down…breathe…now tell me what happened?"

"pein gave us his okay to be together…I know you said you didn't care and it was my decision not his, but at least we don't have to sneak around any more! Besides it makes me feel better that he actually knows and wont spontaneously kill you at any moment" the last part was a little over dramatic but still. His smile grew. And then sakura kissed him.

"Getting things in early aren't we" he teased after they were done.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT….R&R!!!! IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT...WELL BYE!!!!!**


End file.
